


It's Best Not To Ask Questions

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam swore he bonded himself to a toddler</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Best Not To Ask Questions

Sometimes, Gabriel was a very mature angel. He would help people that needed it and bring justice to those that deserved it. Sam would smile when Gabriel would go to foster care services and snap the kids up new clothes or beds or toys and stay with them the entire day. Sam knew that he could not take the trick out of the Trickster. Knowing this, he knew that he would not be able to stop Gabriel from dishing out justice to those who deserved it. The other day, Gabriel put a man in a horrible accident with his steel company. The man had lost his left leg and right arm in this accident, but he had been stealing donated money from a program designed to help soldiers who had lost limbs in battle, get prosthetic limbs. Gabriel also made sure that he would not be able to get a prosthetic limb.

Sam knew that Gabriel would be Gabriel, and there was nothing that he could do to change that. He loved Gabriel for being himself, trickster and all. 

But sometimes, Sam's patience wore thin with Gabriel being Gabriel. 

Like this morning. Sam awoke on a very soft and squishy mattress. He rolled over and found that his entire room was white. Upon further inspection, he realized that his room was covered in marshmallows. The bed he was sleeping on was one giant marshmallow, the floor was covered in mini marshmallows and the walls looked like they were one continuous marshmallow. Sam counted to five before getting off of the bed. The marshmallows felt squishy under Sam's bare feet as he made his way to the door. He discovered that it was the majority of the bunker that was covered in marshmallows. Dean was just glaring at Sam. 

"This is your problem." He finally said from where he was sitting on the table, safe from the marshmallows. Sam sighed and went to search for Gabriel. 

*

It was a week later that Gabriel's childness struck again. This time, it was with kittens. And lots of them. 

Sam woke this time feeling extremely warm, more so than usual with an Archangel cuddling up to you. He also heard purring. This was another thing that Sam grew used to when he was with the angel. He found that Gabriel purred when his wings or halo was stroked gently during a grooming. But this sounded like an abundance of purring. He opened his eyes and saw that many kittens were snuggled on his body. Looking over, he was glad that Gabriel looked to be in the same predicament. 

Gabriel looked adorable covered in what looked to be ten tiny kittens.

"I couldn't leave them Sammy." He whispered. He stroked one kitten and moved to the next. "They were going to die." He said sadly. Sam smiled gently and pet the tiny kitten that was nestled on his neck. 

"We can't keep them all, Gabriel." Sam told him. The angel nodded his head, knowing that he would have to give them to a good home. 

"What are we going to do with them?" He asked sadly. Sam saw that his mate looked like a small child that had found a kitten in a box that said 'free to a good home.' Sam then knew that this is exactly the situation that he was in. 

"I'm sure that Penny knows of a good place we can leave them so they get adopted by a good family." Sam said gently. He reached his hand out and took Gabriel's. He squeezed it reassuringly, hoping to convey that the kittens would be alright. 

*

It took three days to place all of the kittens in good homes. Penny helped with the adoption of many of them. She assured Gabriel that not many people could say no to kittens when they were shown one. Gabriel checked in on all of them secretly when they went to their new homes. He was happy to see that Penny was right, all of the kittens looked happy in their new homes. He smiled when a little boy picked up the kitten and took it to his room to snuggle with at night. 

He got back to the bunker safe and sound, but still sad. Sam, seeing the angels sadness, walked over to him, tub of ice cream in hand, and picked out  _Inside Out_ for the two of them to watch. Dean would often scoff at Sam and Gabriel watching a movie meant for children, but Lucifer, Michael and Castiel would want to watch the movie and Blake and Penny were not adverse to watching kid movies, so Dean would end up watching anyway. 

Sam thought that the plot line was good, they all laughed for the majority of the film and Sam understood to a point what Riley was going through, about not being happy at home and running away to find a new one. Gabriel understood as well and the two of them shared their feelings with a character in the movie. But Sam tensed when her imaginary friend gave his parting words. Everyone was silent. 

"Did that just happen?" Blake whispered to Penny.

"oh shit," Sam whispered to himself. He could feel the sadness coming from his mate. Sam was only able to hold him through the emotional part of the film. 

*

Gabriel told Sam that he liked the movie when he was done feeling bad about the imaginary friend, the rest of the move was great, he told him. 

Sam made the mistake of leaving Gabriel alone while he was emotionally compromised. 

This resulted in life size Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets. 

"You know," Penny said in a stunned voice while Sam watched a T-Rex nugget eat a Stegosaurus nugget. "If someone told me five years ago this is what my life would be like, I would give them a number for a mental institution." She watched as the Stegosaurus nugget went down and the T-Rex rip into its belly.

Lucifer was the next to walk in. He too, stopped next to Sam.

"I would have never imagined this as my future." He said to his formal vessel.

"But a wonderful alternative." Gabriel said, appearing from nowhere.

*

Gabriel had a feeling that something was up with his daughter. He still had to figure out what it was, but he knew something was up. It wouldn't be hard for him to find out, he had eyes and ears everywhere, but Hel was tricky when she wanted to keep things secret from her father. 

It took him only three days to figure out what his daughter was doing. She kept sneaking away from Hel and going to Earth. Gabriel would be fine with this, as a fledgling, he often snuck off and skived his Father's wishes. But then Gabriel noticed that she was going from Hel to Hell. This concerned him after some thought. In the beginning, he thought that she was going to see Crowley to speak of Hell of both of their religions and the politics that ran with it. This Gabriel did not care for. He didn't give a damn if his daughter was talking to the King of Hell about Hell politics. 

It was when he saw that Crowley and Hel were holding hands at a fancy restaurant in France that he blew up. He snapped the couple to a French Field before shouting at his daughter and trying to get to the King.

"How dare you coerce my daughter!" He shouted, lunging for the demon.

"Dad!" Hel yelled, stepping in front of the demon. 

"Stand down Hel!" He shouted, flaring his wings. Hel grabbed her own blade and held it next to her, not yet ready to strike.

"Stand down dad!"

"Are you really going to fight your father for a demon?" He asked loudly. Hel held her ground, but did not raise her sword.

"I am not four hundred anymore, father," She said, suddenly calm. "I can date whomever I desire."

"And why would you desire demon scum?" He took another step closer to his daughter, ready to knock her out should the need arise.

"Because he does not fear me and because he does not demand attention every five seconds."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He shouted. Crowley, for once, was wisely staying quiet. 

"People fear me in Hel, dad." She said. She made her blade vanish, hoping that her father would do the same. "People fear him in Hell. We are of the same status and power." Gabriel panted in anger for a few moments more. Sighing he snapped his blade away. Hel relaxed for a second too long. Gabriel flew behind the demon and was about to stab him. He was stopped from killing the Scot by a large dog and a snap of fingers. Crowley and Gabriel were separated by fifteen feet of space. Between the demon and Archangel was Hel with her Gaurdian Wolf, Garmr. Gabriel was about to let his Grace snap forward, killing anything unholy, but was stopped by the sight of his mate standing next to his daughter.

"What is the meaning of this?" He raged. Hel looked calmly at a very confused Sam Winchester. She gently took his hand and transferred the thoughts that she had and the situation that he was now apart of. When Sam's eyes cleared he nodded and walked to his mate slowly. 

"Gabriel." He said softly. He took hold of one of the angel's hands and gently took his chin with the other, forcing the angel to look at him. "Gabriel." He said again. This time Gabriel felt Sam trying to calm him through the bond. It almost worked.

"I will not be calm, Sam!" He shouted. He pulled away from his mate and started to go near the demon again. Sam put a hand to the angel's chest, which Gabriel pushed away as he stalked closer to his target Sam turned and said,

"Remember when you felt that the Pagans would not approve of our relationship?" Gabriel halted and clenched his jaw. He heard Sam approaching him. "Remember that you thought your Pagan Mother, Freya would not approve of us, how lost you felt?" Gabriel snarled at the memory and cast his eyes down. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "You said that day you told me that you would not stop loving me even if your adopted parents did not care for you. You said that you would be hurt if they rejected you and who you cared for." Gabriel swallowed a dry mouth and vanished his blade. "I'm sure that Hel worries about your approval too." Sam whispered to his mate. Gabriel sighed again and walked calmly to his daughter. 

Her amber eyes were watering slightly but she held her father's gaze. He took one of her hands and squeezed it comfortably before pulling his daughter in for a hug. 

"I'm sorry" He said softly. He felt her squeeze him tighter. 

"This went better than it did in my head." She whispered. Gabriel pulled back, chuckling. He looked at his daughter in the eyes.

"Do you truly care for him?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. She pulled away from her father and walked to the demon.  Crowley, who was quiet for the entire ordeal said,

"I know that you shall kill me slowly if I harm your child, but I do care for her." Gabriel stared at the demon for a moment more before relenting and going to his mate. Hel grabbed Crowley's hand and smirked at her father.

"If you would excuse us," She said in a tone that Sam recognized. "We are going to have kinky dungeon sex now."

"HEL!" The angel and human shouted as she snapped away with a grin.

*

Sam often felt as if he was mated to a toddler when Gabriel demanded a piggy back ride or did turned the bunker into a ball pit, but he loved Gabriel.

And he wouldn't change anything about him.  

**Author's Note:**

> some of you wanted to know how Gabriel would react to Hel and Crowley's relationship...so I provided.


End file.
